


Another game of Hide and Seek.

by JustARandomWriter



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hide and seek.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Hayley helped Tobin's nephew finally beat Tobin in hide and seek.





	Another game of Hide and Seek.

"Anybody home?" Hayley poke her head over her door, glancing around before slipping inside the room and shutting the door behind her. She figured that Tobin was out with her nephews. 

"I guess I'll meet them later." Hayley muttered to herself as she drops her Nike bag by the door and strode over the stairs, she raises an eyebrow once she reached her room, noticing that her door was open. 

"She probably forgot to shut the door." She slide her shoes off and tossed them inside the closet before jumping onto her bed. 

Hayley swing her legs off of the bed once she heard a loud grunt coming from under her bed. She reached down to lift the bed cover finding Tobin head sticking out. "Tobin what the hell are you doing?"

" Well I was hiding." said Tobin rubbing her head as she looked up at her girlfriend. " had a good work out?"

"It was good, had a good work out." Hayley slide off of the bed, laying down in front of Tobin. " under my bed?"

"Ready or not here I come!" shouted a small voice from under the stairs. Hayley looks by the door before trailing her gazed back to Tobin's wide eyes. " Cole was here the whole time?"

"He concentrate when he's counting." said Tobin quickly as she tugs the bed cover down covering Tobin's body. " Shut up!"

"Auntie Toby!" 

Before Hayley had a chance to get up from the floor Little Cole walks inside the room. He looks down at Hayley and waved nervously. 

"Hi, have you seen my auntie Toby?" Hayley shifted to a sitting position she looks up at Cole.

" Lets look for her." said Hayley standing up from the floor and grabs the little boy hand before walking out of the room. She glanced down at him with a grins." Where do you want to go first?"

"Bathroom. " said Cole excitedly, tugging Hayley hand toward the door across her room. Cole was excited to have a partner in this game. He had never beaten his auntie Tobin in hide and go seek. 

"Lets go buddy. " Hayley was surprise how fast Cole was moving. She stumble onto her feet as Cole pushed the door open and glanced around the room before tugging Hayley inside the bathroom. Cole peek over behind the door and frown.

"She's not here." 

Hayley face soften as she saw the little boy sad face. She bit her bottom lips, she wasn't sure if she should tell Cole where Tobin was or kept playing the game. She let out a sigh and pick the boy up from the floor and walks out of the bathroom and back to the room.

As soon she meet the little boy eyes she nods her head toward the bed and set the little boy down. He waddle over to the bed and slowly got to his knees before lifting the bed cover up.

"RAWR" 

Cole jumped slightly as Tobin crawled off of the bed and hover on top of the little boy as she began to tickle him causing the him to laugh uncontrollably. 

" I found you, I found you!" said Cole between the laughter. Once Tobin was done tickling him, the little boy sit up from the floor and high five Tobin." I found you auntie Toby."

"Yes buddy you did." Tobin thread his fingers against her nephew unruly dark brown hair as she smiles down at him. " Did you thank Hayley for helping you?"

Cole shook his head. Standing up from the floor he walks over to Hayley and wrapped his little arms around her leg. Hayley bend down to pick Cole up and give him a big hug.

"Thank you!" mumbled Cole against Hayley chest before pulling away from the hug. 

"You're welcome buddy."

"Let's get some food." Tobin walks over to the two of them and grabs Cole from Hayley before walking to the door and down the stairs. Streaming over the kitchen she set Cole on one of the stool and walks around the counter to reach the fridge." What are you hungry for Cole?"

"Apples!"

"Good choices." Tobin grabs one of the package of the apple sliders and shut the door with his foot as he walks over to the counter. Ripping the package open before handing it to Cole. Tobin walks over to where Hayley was now standing. 

"He's so cute Tobin." 

"Yeah he's my king." said Tobin as she watched her nephew chew on the apple sliders with a grins. She lean her head closer to whisper." You couldn't resist huh"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hayley looked away from Tobin with a smirk.

" Im making that a rule next time." 

" You wouldn't be able to resist either." said Hayley, nodding her head toward Cole " not with those eyes anyway."

"Yeah you're right." muttered Tobin with a grins. 

"Auntie Toby can we play hide and seek again!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize I'm terrible at titles. Anyway, hopefully you guys like this. This ship was requested. And all mistake are mine.


End file.
